


Tea for Q

by swtalmnd



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, M/M, OOQ - Freeform, Pen and Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Bond is bringing Q a cup of tea in his Scrabble mug, and giving him a smooch on his messy hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thrilmalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrilmalia/gifts).



> Thank you to the wonderful Thrilmalia for writing a fic for my art!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9348167


End file.
